


Everyone can see

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings Realization, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Realization
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Geralt se plantea si el último movimiento de Jaskier significa algo.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Kudos: 13





	Everyone can see

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeñas ideas sin continuación que se me ocurren o me inspiran :'D
> 
> Me disculpó, como siempre, si hay OoC.
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibido

–Geralt, es tu décimo gruñido en menos de 10 minutos–Lambert se quejó aún con la boca llena de comida, perdiendo la paciencia y azotando con fuerza las manos en la mesa. 

–¿Que te molesta?–Preguntó la hechicera, curiosa por la actitud del brujo. No que gruñir fuera raro en él, si no más bien la cantidad de veces que gruñía en poco tiempo. 

–Nada

–Habla–Lambert tiró de mala gana los cubiertos que ocupaba junto a su plato. –Ya me quitaste el hambre. 

–Puedo escuchar tus gruñidos desde el patio, Geralt–Eskel entró a la cocina dejando su espada apoyada en una de las sillas, uniéndose al par que también tenía curiosidad por la actitud del brujo. –¿Que te pasa? 

Geralt medito su pregunta unos segundos, dudoso de si era correcto lo que pensaba. 

–Geralt ...–Advirtió Lambert, desesperado. 

–Jaskier

–¿Que hizo ahora?–Cuestionó Yennefer tranquilamente, ya estaba acostumbrada a los problemas que atraia el bardo. 

–No sabía que estaba enamorado de mi.

–¡¿De verdad?!–Preguntó Lambert con sarcasmo en su voz. 

–¿Que te hizo darte cuenta, Geralt?–La hechicera estaba divertida con la "nueva" realización del lobo. –¿Acaso fueron las miles de baladas que canta por y para ti?

–¿Los baños que prepara especialmente para ti?–Secundó Eskel.

–¿O fue porque puso su lengua en tu garganta finalmente?–Soltó Lambert, volviendo a poner su atención en su comida. 

–¿Vieron eso?–Preguntó sorprendido el lobo. 

–Todos lo vimos, Geralt–La voz dulce de Ciri atrajo la atención de todos, preguntándose en que momento había entrado a la cocina. –Todos. 

–Si Ciri tiene pesadillas, será su culpa–Fue lo último que Lambert dijo antes de comer nuevamente y dejar cerrada la conversación. 

[Más tarde] 

–Estas enamorado de mi.

–¿Disculpa?

–Dije que estás enamorado de mi, Jaskier–Repitió firmemente el lobo al hombre frente a él. 

Jaskier se giró desde donde estaba acomodando los perfumes y sales que ocupaba para el baño del brujo, con una de sus cejas arqueadas y una media sonrisa en su rostro. –¿Que funcionó? 

Geralt no respondió, estudiaba seriamente el rostro del bardo. No había estado seguro de decir aquello, creía que Yennefer y sus hermanos tal vez podrían estarlo molestando y que Jaskier probablemente negaría todo. 

Vió a Jaskier comenzar a avanzar en su dirección, caminando hasta sentarse en el borde de la bañera e inclinarse hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa. –¿El pequeño beso? 

El lobo no se alejó del contacto, al contrario, disfrutaba de tener al bardo tan cerca aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente. Sonrió levemente ante la pregunta de Jaskier y fingió confusión al momento de hablar. –No estoy seguro. 

–¿Comprobamos?–Dijo Jaskier a milímetros de la boca del brujo, compartiendo prácticamente el aliento. 

Jaskier estaba a punto de tocar los labios ajenos cuando ... 

–¡YA MUEVANSE!–El grito de Lambert desde la entrada del cuarto, provocó que Jaskier resbalara y cayera en la bañera junto a Geralt, rompiendo el momento. 

Geralt arrojó lo primero que vio hacia Lambert, uno de sus botas, quien la esquivó hábilmente mientras sostenía su estómago por la risa. 

–¡Lambert!–Gruño molesto Geralt. 

–¡A ese ritmo terminarán siendo pareja cuando Ciri vuelva a Cintra!–Bromeó Lambert antes de salir corriendo cuando vio la otra bota siendo arrojado en su dirección y a Geralt levantándose de la bañera. 

–No sé si estar molesto con Lambert por la interrupción ...–Jaskier ya estaba fuera de la bañera, quitándose la ropa mojada mientras veía coquetamente a Geralt mojado y desnudo frente a él. –... o agradecerle por acelerar las cosas. 

Geralt sonrió. Ahora que estaba muy seguro de los sentimientos de Jaskier con él podrían saltarse algunos pasos. 

–A la cama–Ordenó el brujo. 

Geralt tardo más en descubrir los sentimientos del bardo que de tenelo en su cama dispuesto a todo. 


End file.
